She's Every Woman
by obsessedwithstabler
Summary: She's anything but typical. She's so unpredictable. Oh but even at her worst, she ain't that bad. She's as real as real can be, and she's every fantasy, and she's every lover that I've ever had. And she's every lover that I've never had...


Wow, I am on a roll! Okay, here's my next songfic, to the Garth Brook's song She's Every Woman. I think this song describes Olivia perfectly, and I hope that ya'll will like it! Enjoy, and please remember to review!

Disclaimer: They ain't mine!

This songfic is dedicated to **Kinseyjo, Rach, Dezi, Blazes**, and my fellow Garth Brooks nut, **JusticeIsBlind13**.

He held his breath as the key slid easily into the lock, and he slipped inside, shedding his shoes beside the door. The apartment was dark, but he was used to that, and his eyes easily adjusted as he stealthily made his way into her bedroom. Even in the dark, he could see her in the middle of the bed, and he removed his pants and shirt, then slid into the bed behind her.

She stirred a little and made a soft noise in her sleep, and he wrapped his arms around her and kissed the back of her neck.

"Love you, Liv," he whispered in the darkness. Then he rested his head in the crook of her neck and fell easily into a soft slumber.

EOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEO

He didn't know how it had gotten this far, or this out of control. But here they were, fists clenched, harsh words on their lips. Then she said the one thing that she knew would hurt him the most, that would cut him the deepest.

"Fine, you son of a bitch. You want to be alone so badly, to push all the women who love you away? Well, don't bother. I'm gone." She spun around on her heel and stormed out of the apartment, into the rain that was supposed to be cleansing the world.

He watched her go with a feeling of helplessness and anger, and for a moment, he stared at the open door. Then he shut it softly and sat down on the couch, unsure of what to do next.

An hour later, there was a timid knock on his front door, and he put his beer down and opened the door. In front of him stood a rain soaked Olivia, and for a long moment, they stood there staring at each other.

Then she stepped forward and wrapped her arms around his neck, pressing her face into his chest. "I'm sorry, Elliot," she whispered, relaxing when she felt his arms snake around her waist.

"I'm sorry, too, Liv," he murmured into her hair, and he felt her entire body relax against his as he held her close. He closed his eyes and ran his hands slowly over her back, feeling her toned muscles quivering beneath his touch.

_She's sun and rain, she's fire and ice _

_A little crazy, but it's nice _

_And when she gets mad, best leave her alone _

_Cause she'll rage just like a river _

_Then she'll beg you to forgive her _

_Oh, she's every woman that I've ever known_

Olivia giggled as Elliot pinned her beneath his warm bulk, his arms on either side of her head, supporting his weight. She raised one hand and touched his cheek, and he grinned and kissed her fingers.

She loved making love with him. The first time that they had, it had been fast, hard, and intense. The second time, it had been softer, slower, and more gentle. And after that, she had taken her time with him, discovering little things about him that drove both of them wild.

For instance, once, when she was running her hands along his body, her hands had ran across his ribs and he had laughed. She had delighted in discovering that, not only was he ticklish, he was funny and silly in bed. He loved to laugh, and she loved knowing that she was the one who made him laugh.

A gentle bite on her neck pulled her back to the present, and she laughed and gently pushed him onto his back, straddling his waist. His large hands came up to wrap around her waist, and as cerulean eyes met chocolate ones, they both smiled and held onto each other.

He reached one hand down and teased her until she was on the edge, taking all she could give, and giving all she could take. She retaliated by driving him to the edge with her, then pushing him over. But he didn't leave her on the edge. He pulled her into delirium with him, collapsing into her open arms as he laid his head on her chest.

When she could open her eyes again, she saw his dark head resting on her breast, and she smiled and stroked his back. "I love you, El," she whispered, kissing his forehead.

"Love you too, Liv."

_She's so New York, and then L.A._

_And every town along the way _

_And she's every place that I've never been _

_She's making love on rainy nights _

_She's a stroll through Christmas lights _

_And she's everything I wanna do again_

"Do you, Elliot, take this woman, Olivia, to be your lawfully wedded wife? To have and to hold, to love and to cherish, for better or worse, for as long as you both shall live?" the preacher asked, and Elliot nodded.

"I do."

The preacher turned to Olivia, who was fighting back tears as he said, "Do you, Olivia, take this man, Elliot, to be your lawfully wedded husband? To have and to hold, to love and to cherish, for better or worse, for as long as you both shall live?"

"I do."

"By the power vested in me by the state of New York, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

Elliot smiled at Olivia as he took her into his arms and kissed her sweetly, his hands splaying out on her waist. Her arms went around his neck, and a few seconds later, they broke the kiss, but maintained the eye contact.

"It gives me great pleasure to present to you for the first time, Mr. and Mrs. Elliot Stabler," the preacher said warmly, and Elliot took her hand and they walked back down the aisle together, as they always did.

_And it needs no explanation _

_Cause it all makes perfect sense _

_When it comes down to temptation _

_She's on both sides of the fence_

_No, it needs no explanation _

_Cause it all makes perfect sense _

_When it comes down to temptation _

_She's on both sides of the fence_

Olivia cried happily as the doctor laid her newborn son in the crook of one arm, then her newborn daughter in the crook of her other arm.

She sniffed and looked up into Elliot's shining cerulean eyes, and she said, "Aren't they beautiful, Elliot?"

He kissed her sweat soaked hair, then said softly, "Yes, they are, Liv. They're absolutely perfect. You did good." He carefully lifted their daughter into his own arms, surprised at the dark shock of hair that already covered her little head.

She opened her eyes and yawned, and Elliot gently nudged Olivia's shoulder and said, "Liv, look. She's got my eyes."

She looked over at her daughter, then back at her son, who was yawning and waving his tiny fists in the air. "And he's got my eyes, El," she murmured in awe. They looked at each other in amazement, and Olivia rested her head on his shoulder, sighing contentedly.

A few days later, Olivia and Elliot were lying on their sides on their bed, the twins laying between them and making soft noises.

"They're so precious, El," Olivia murmured, and he smiled at her and reached over, caressing her cheek with his fingertips.

"They look just like you, Olivia," he said softly, and a blush crept across her cheeks as his thumb gently traced her jawline.

Gage Olivia opened her eyes and let out a small cry, and Elliot picked her up, then laid her on his broad chest. She immediately went back to sleep, and Olivia rolled her eyes and shook her head as she lifted Elliot Christopher onto her chest.

"What are we going to do about this?"

"About what, Liv?" he asked, placing his large hand on his tiny daughter's back.

"They're not even a week old, and they've already got us both wrapped around our fingers!" she said, and he chuckled deeply, bringing his free hand to rest over hers.

"I think that's how it's supposed to be, baby," he murmured, stroking the back of her hand with his thumb.

She carefully moved over and rested her head on his shoulder, and they both stared at their children in reverence and awe. "I love you, Elliot Stabler," she finally whispered, and he smiled and squeezed her hand.

"I love you, too, Olivia Stabler. And I love our beautiful children," he murmured, warming her heart.

She sighed happily and closed her eyes, and as she and the twins slept, Elliot watched over his small family, feeling more content and loved than he had ever felt in his entire life.

_She's anything but typical _

_She's so unpredictable _

_Oh, but even at her worst, she ain't that bad _

_She's as real as real can be _

_And she's every fantasy _

_Lord, she's every lover that I've ever had _

_And she's every lover that I've never had_

The End

A/N: Okay, hope ya'll enjoyed that, and please remember to review!


End file.
